


Nightmares

by Nam_Angel



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nam_Angel/pseuds/Nam_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki has a Nightmare and Vitri is his only comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

“Virus? Virus? Wake up..” Mizuki found himself trying to wake one of the ‘twins’ again, but he was barely whispering.  
The blonde beside him didn’t budge, neither did the one on the other side of him. Mizuki let out a sigh of frustration. Those two slept like logs when he needed them but the minute he wanted sleep they were light as hell sleepers. Mizuki blew a piece of hair from his face before taking a pillow that he had been sleeping on and whacking Virus over the head with it.  
“Who! What?” The blonde muttered as he opened his eyes to glare up at Mizuki.   
“You better have a good reason for waking me up at this hour of the morning,” Virus grumbled as her rolled over to face the brunette. “Now Mizuki, since you have ever so kindly woke me up from my amazing nap… I’m going to put this bluntly. What the hell do you want?”  
“I.. I had a nightmare..” The golden eyed beauty whispered, pushing his lip out in a slight pout. Virus let out a rather loud groan, rolling back over and slamming a pillow down onto his head.   
“You woke me up. Because you had a nightmare. Are you serious?” The blonde grumbled bitterly.  
“Y-Yeah…” Mizuki mumbled, poking on the twin to make him roll back over.   
“Couldn’t you have woken Trip up?” Virus complained.  
“Your loud grumbling did that for him,” Trip imputed lazily. “Just pet his head or something.”   
Mizuki flopped back between the two in a fit of frustration. “Why is it that I can make you wide awake with the offer of my butt but now when I want cuddles after a nightmare you complain like old women with back problems. Both of you are assholes.” Mizuki sat up, to make his way out of the bed to go join Aoba or maybe Noiz would deal with his whining. Not Mink, Mink would punch him in the nose.  
‘I don’t think so,” Both twins said in sync while wrapping an arm around Mizuki’s waist to pull him back into the cozy bed.  
“You are staying right here,” Virus muttered, leaning his head back onto the bed, locking his arm around the smaller male's waist. “You are ours after all…” Trip trailed off, tapping a few marks the twins had put on Mizuki.  
“Shut up… Both of you.” Mizuki muttered, his cheeks burning bright red while he snuggled down into the blankets.  
Virus and Trip snickered before shutting their eyes to drift off into dreamland again.


End file.
